What A Tangled Web We Weave
by DistinctVagueness
Summary: A friendship begins to grow between SS and HG. Soon, he begins to see it as more, but Hermione's tangled up enough already as it is...WiP-Chapter 4 is up now
1. A Chance Meeting

**Disclaimer:** No matter how much I wish it, nothing of Harry Potter, except my own fan fiction, belongs to me. It belongs to J.K Rowling.

****

**What A Tangled Web We Weave…**

**1.A Chance Meeting**

****

"Go," the Headmaster had urged, with that more than irritating glimmer in his eye. "It'll be fun. And who knows, perhaps you'll learn a little something."

Severus snorted to himself as he pushed his way through the crowd of wizards and witches in mismatched Muggle clothing. He, critically acclaimed Potions Master, learn something from these ridiculously inept people? Far from it. He rather thought it would be the other way round, as usual.

He'd seen it all before, the same old crowd, the same 'professionals.' The type who would push out the ideas with actual substance, in favour of the more glamorous notions that appealed to today's society.

He sighed exasperatedly as the minute hand on his watch flicked to five past ten and cursed Albus for insisting on buying a Muggle train ticket to London, instead of Flooing there. 'A new experience' he'd said. It was certainly an experience for Severus. At the station he'd been almost sucked in with the crowd of early morning commuters and whisked onto the wrong platform. After arriving on the train, he had hoped it would be relatively painless. Instead, he'd managed to sit in chewing gum, was forced to give up his seat to an elderly Muggle who'd glared at him until he did. The old woman's fierce look had reminded him eerily of his own.

Obviously he couldn't make use of magic to clear his robes on the train (he'd got a few strange looks for his garb too, but he absolutely refused the prospect of wearing the blue jeans the Headmaster had offered him), and so had whipped out his wand in the nearest Public Toilet as soon as he'd stepped off the train. The less said about these facilities, the better, he'd decided.

Strangely, no matter how much these people weren't to his taste, apparently they were sticklers for punctuality. Arriving in the entrance hall of the address he'd been given, he noticed that there were no stragglers hurrying in, well, apart from himself.

After looking at the doors labelled 'Conference Room A-H' with some trepidation, a small bearded man wearing a red waistcoat approached him with a rather cheery smile, pasted, falsely Severus suspected, on his face.

"Good morning, sir. I'm afraid the Winter Fashions briefing for UniDress isn't until next Tuesday."

Severus stared at him. "Pardon?"

Something dawned upon the man, whose badge; under closer scrutiny revealed his name was 'Richard' and he was 'Happy to Help'.

"Oh, you must be…" turning behind him he called to the woman sitting at the reception desk. "Margaret, it's another one of those people! Is it too late to send him in, d'you think?"

The blonde shook her head idly before returning to the large, grey, box shaped object on her desk. Before Severus could take a glimpse at the strange Muggle item, which was omitting a loud beep, Richard began to lead him down the hallway. Half way down, he opened a door and gestured for him to follow inside. The large conference room was filled with rows of chairs and, he noted gladly, members of the wizarding community.

Richard quietly showed him to a chair at the back of the hall. Realising he couldn't see the speaker at the podium at the front too well, he drew his guide's attention to the problem.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Richard answered before leaving, "but I'm afraid most of the seats were reserved for the more prominent guests."

Severus glowered at his retreating back. More prominent? How dare he insist Severus's presence was meagre, at most? In horror, he recognised a student who'd barely passed his Potion N.E.W.T the year before sitting in the second row.

Trying to put it out of his mind, he attempted to settle back and listen. The speaker at the front of the hall, a young woman, was describing a diagram she'd drawn in mid air.

As time progressed, he found himself nodding along with her words, agreeing with her statements. He noticed that others around him seemed much more sceptical, with doubtful frowns on their faces.

When she finished, she cleared away the traces of the hovering image wih a casual wave of her hand and turned to her listeners.

"I'd like to answer any questions now," she said with a smile, removing the glasses she'd been wearing and brushing back some loose strands of hair behind her ears.

A thin witch, dressed in mauve robes and thick spectacles stood up to get her attention.

The woman nodded to her.

"It's all very well that you've said the treatment has been tested on a human suspect, but are we going to see some actual, physical proof of that?"

The smile faltered slightly. " Our…current subject doesn't wish to be publicised about his past transformations. We are however, looking into a couple more possible cases at the moment, and seeing if they are willing to come out into the open after their treatment, to show the results to the wizarding public."

Several hands rose at this point, along with frowning faces, but the mauve-robed witch quickly spoke again.

"Can we be sure that these subjects have actually had lycanthropy, and have not been handpicked for other symptoms that could be related to something else, just to provide quick evidence which is not solid?"

Again, the speaker hesitated. "Currently, you do not accept photographic evidence in any form, so the only evidence we can provide right now is witness accounts."

Disapproving murmuring came through the audience.

"I assure you that they are most truthful," she said hurriedly but Severus knew, and thought she did too, that she had already lost them. A flurry of questions came upon her, hands waving in every direction.

"How do we know that?"

"Why should we trust you?"

Severus almost thought the woman had lost control of her audience and was now failing miserably, but instead, she took a deep breath and spoke into the microphone, quietening them.

"Please settle down. I understand you have many doubts and questions about this radical new treatment, but I promise you that it is worth your time. Now if you'd like to follow me into the room adjoining, everyone who is on the research team will be available for you to speak to." Her voice had become calm and confident and she faced her audience with firm purpose in her eyes. After thanking them, she stepped down and made her way across the hall and through another door. Deep in conversation, the assorted collection of wizarding society followed her.

Severus stood alone in one of the corners of the room, holding a half-drunk glass of lukewarm water in his hand. He realised that if the woman didn't make an appearance soon, he had lost his chance to speak with her and might as well leave.

He set the glass down on a table and made to leave, when he heard a sound of ringing laughter nearby. Turning, he saw the woman smiling broadly at a man who'd obviously just told her something rather amusing.

Being so close, there was something he recognised about her, something familiar, but nothing he associated with this happy, animated and expressive brunette whose loose curls rested just below her shoulders. There was a certain element that drew him to her, and air of confidence, and unquestioned intelligence. She was tall, but not thin, slim with just the right amount of curves. He wasn't a fool- grace wasn't often coupled with intellect in his experience.

As he came closer, he realised that to pat the witch on the shoulder wasn't overly polite, as he'd been intending to do. Instead, after standing awkwardly for a moment, feeling very much out of the scene with his dark robes hanging about him, rather like a shadow, he cleared his throat, at an appropriate pause between her and her companion.

Immediately, she turned to face him. Severus's breath caught in his throat. Her chocolate eyes examined his face keenly and she regarded him with a smile, before her eyes widened.

"Professor Snape?" she asked, in disbelief.

Severus frowned. She knew him? He held his hand out to shake hers.

"Severus, please. And you would be?"

She stared at him. "You don't recognise me, Professor? It's Hermione. Hermione Granger."

If he hadn't been more articulate, he didn't doubt that his mouth would be a wide enough trap to catch flies in. This girl, this _woman_, was Hermione Granger? The worst insufferable know-it-all in he'd ever known in all his Gryffindor Potion classes? The girl who had trembled under his gaze all through her first year? The teenager who had stood up to him in her last Potions class of seventh year and told him exactly what she thought of him, making her Gryffindor friends stare in shock and leave in high spirits, and her Slytherin rivals hex her as she left the castle for the final time. Unfortunately, he remembered, almost with a cynical smile, they'd chosen a most inopportune time and had to leave Hogwarts several days later, after being treated by Madam Pomfrey. That young witch had turned into _this?_

Trying to regain his composure, he reduced his look to appear to be merely taken aback, rather than astounded. "Well, I must say," he replied. "This is a surprise."

She nodded. "It's been a long time." She looked as if she were about to say something else, but before she could speak, her companion from before, a tall man with neatly combed brown hair caught her arm.

"'Mione, darling, George from the Institute is here. He wants a moment of your time before he goes."

"Oh, of course," Severus couldn't help feeling slightly disappointed that she was being dragged away from him so soon into their conversation. She gave him an apologetic glance as she was pulled away by the man, who he assumed she had some sort of relationship with.

"Who was that?" he heard him asking as they walked away.

"Just…just an old teacher of mine. From Hogwarts." So that's what she thought of him, Severus realised. Perhaps his input would be useless to her after all, seeing as he was simply an "old teacher of hers."

"Oh…there," her partner replied, a distinct note of disdain in his voice. He perceptibly didn't think much of it.

Severus watched as they made polite conversation with a superior looking, balding man at the other end of the hall, who obviously was more interested at looking at Hermione than listening to her ideas.

Realising that she probably wouldn't even remember about him being there when she was done, Severus made his way to the double doors that indicated the exit. Just as he had slipped unnoticeably out of them and was preparing to find a suitable area to Apparate into Hogsmeade, he heard a voice call after him.

"Professor! I mean, Severus, wait!"

He turned to see her closing one of the doors and checking behind her. She approached him and smiled.

"Were you leaving without saying goodbye?"

This took him aback. "I assumed that you were rather busy, to be honest. All I wished was to say a hello."

Hermione looked disappointed. "Really?" she asked. "I rather hoped I might talk more with you. You know, when I was standing up there and began to make a mess of things, I thought of how you used to handle our Potions class. It made me think…" She hesitated.

"Yes?" he prompted, wondering what she was thinking.

"Would it be possible for you to give me some input? I'd really appreciate your viewpoint on our new lycanthropy treatment."

"Mine?" he asked. "Aren't you quite far ahead in the work now?"

"Well, yes," she said, biting her lip. "And we know it works but there's…other problems."

"Such as?"

Hermione looked awkward. "I'd rather not discuss it here."

"As much as I'd love to stay and chat," he said, a tone of mild sarcasm in his voice. "I do have classes this afternoon."

"Of course," she answered, ignoring the derisive tone. "Are you doing anything for dinner tomorrow night?"

He tried his best, but he couldn't help staring at her. Was she proposing what he thought she was?

Hermione suddenly laughed. "Oh, listen to me! What kind of impression must I be giving you? I don't mean a date, just an appointment to talk 'business'."

Rather than feeling relieved, Severus felt an odd twinge in his stomach, but dismissed it as a symptom of hunger, after having nothing to eat for a long while.

"I suppose so. Where do you want to meet?"

"Do you know the little bistro on Hammond Street?" she asked. "I often go there to meet colleagues."

He nodded in the affirmative. "Seven?"

"That's fine. I'll see you tomorrow, then." She reached out to shake his hand.

"It was nice meeting you…Severus." She smiled warmly before turning her back and returning inside.

Severus stayed a moment, while he mused over what he'd just agreed to.

Shaking his head, he disappeared with a small 'pop'. 

**A/N:** This is an idea that has been buzzing around all day in my head. It may seem pretty straightforward now, but I have a few twists in mind. By the way, I'm not exactly poking fun at our English Muggle ways, especially on trains, but I just thought I'd exaggerate a little, just as I suspect Severus would.  I hope you enjoy this beginning, if you do please tell me by reviewing or e-mailing me (e-mail address available in my profile.)


	2. What Lies Beneath

**2. What Lies Beneath**

After emerging from the shower on the Friday evening, Severus wrapped the towel around himself and walked from the bathroom into his bedroom, his still-wet feet making small damp patches, as he walked across the jade green rug that lent some of it's warmth to the cool mahogany coloured wood below it.

He attempted on ridding the images of his last class- the Hufflepuff fourth-years. He could still smell the odour of singed robes and more than a couple of eyebrows. Unless he was much mistaken, Derrick Maven and Hilary Cross would be in the Potions classroom clearing the remains of a sticky yellow substance until the early hours of the morning. And if they weren't…he felt a sneer coming upon his face at the thought of what he might say, or do to them.

Severus opened his wardrobe, in the stereotypical search of what to wear. As he perused the contents, the silver framed mirror adorning the opposite wall spoke to him sleepily.

"Hot date tonight?"

He gave it a scathing glance and didn't bother with a reply.

"I can tell you, dear, black's most definitely in this season and, well…you can hardly say you have a shortage of that."

Severus opened his mouth to throw back a cutting response, but realised there was no sense in denying what he'd apprehended long before he'd opened the wardrobe, was true.

"What's the point?" he grumbled, half to himself.

Pulling out a set of clean, dusk-coloured robes and pants, his hand lingered over his usual shirt he wore for classes, before going for a dressier one, with cufflinks.

"Nice," the mirror approved. Severus raised an eyebrow at it, and began to dress. Was he looking forward to dinner, he wondered to himself? He was certainly not dreading it.

Just as she was spritzing herself with a light perfume, the phone rang. Hermione rolled her eyes at it's usual good timing. At least she wasn't in the shower at the time.

"Hello?" she answered. Perhaps it was Deana from the lab with some good news.

"Hi darling." Her heart dropped. Jeremy. Of course.

"Oh, hi."

"Is everything alright? You sound distracted." His vice wasn't concerned as much as it was suspicious.

"Everything's fine. I just don't have the time for a long conversation right now, Jeremy. I'm about to go out."

"Where?" Hermione frowned at his rudeness and the abrupt edge in his voice.

"Just out for dinner with a friend."

"It wouldn't be the 'old friend' from yesterday morning would it?"

_Yes, _Hermione willed herself to say._ And what would you do about that?_

_Plenty, _the nagging voice inside of her assured.

"Hermione?" he asked, his tone cold.

"No, just…just Deana," she replied, too quickly, with the first name that popped into her head.

"Deana," his voice was slow, contemplative. "Well, I'll leave you to it, then. Night 'Mione."

She cringed at the use of the nickname that she dared not suggest he stop using.

"Goodnight Jeremy."

Starting at the time, she pushed a few belongings into her small, black handbag. Wand, purse, lipstick, mobile phone, keys and a brush. Quickly she pulled on her robes, and the bag onto her shoulder. On second thoughts, she removed the wand from the bag and placed it in the pocket of her robes. Just pausing to scratch Crookshanks on the head as he opened one lazy eye and meowed a goodbye, she turned off all the lights, locked her door, let herself into the hall and started down the stairs.

Just as she stepped outside into the darkening sky, the streetlight outside the apartment building switched on, bathing her in flickering light. She sighed, and ran one hand through her hair, hoping that tonight would take her mind off things.

Severus had just sat at the table, awkwardly noticing the candlelit glow, when he glimpsed Hermione. He slightly lifted one hand in greeting. Her face, which, he'd thought fleetingly, looked lost, lighted up and she smiled brightly at him.

Before she was seated, one of the waiters came to remove her robes. Severus raised his eyebrows, before realising, of course, that it was natural for her to wear Muggle clothes under her usual robes. If the waiter noticed anything strange about her outer attire, he said nothing about it.

"Thanks, Giorgio."

The waiter grinned. "No Mr. Reading tonight, miss?" he asked in a smooth Italian dialect.

"No," she replied quietly, before nodding to him and taking her place opposite Severus. He didn't fail to notice how the knee-length, floaty but smart, black dress she was wearing fitted her perfectly, to every angle.

"Good evening, Miss. Granger."

"Good evening, and I'm not your student anymore Severus, you can call me Hermione."

Hermione took in his appearance-a nice shirt, not too fancy, and face and hair, which resembled none of its usual paleness or greasiness.

He noted her expression and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

She shook her head; "I suppose I'm just not used to seeing you outside of Hogwarts, especially in social occasions."

"I do assure you, Hermione, I do occasionally step out of the dungeons."

The tips of her mouth stretched upward for a moment. They studied their menus in silence for a few moments, before Severus broke it.

"May I ask who Mr. Reading is?"

She visibly jumped. "Oh, he's…he's the man who was with me yesterday, Jeremy."

"Your boyfriend?" he prompted.

"I suppose so," she answered, half to herself. Severus didn't question her anymore, simply saying, "He seems…nice."

When the starters came, feta salad for Hermione and French onion soup for Severus, they moved on to the reason they were there for in the first place.

"So, what is it you brought me here to talk about?" he enquired.

The nervousness she had adopted previously, subsided immediately, and she slipped into her more confident self. He listened intently as she outlined the lycanthropy treatment that had been found.

"I assume your primary candidate was Lupin?" he asked.

She nodded. "Of course. Remus is the only person I've ever known firsthand who's experienced the transformations. But now…you'd be amazed how many people there are who have the condition…and not just wizards either."

"What…surprises me, is that he wouldn't want to go public about it."

"Well, he did."

"Then, what's the problem?"

"The problem…well, there's a slight kink with the formula."

He frowned. "I thought you said it worked?"

She sighed. "Oh, it works alright but not like we hoped."

Severus didn't reply, gesturing for her to clarify what she meant.

"We were all set to bring him in, to show them all its effects," She smiled. "It seemed to be going fine- our test…subjects didn't display any after-effects and we assumed we'd succeeded at long last. Until…ten minutes prior to the conference, one of the subjects, Jonathan Rivers arrived, five weeks after we believed he was permanently stable."

"A none too desirable arrival, I presume?"

She shook her head. "He had…well, you've seen how Remus looks before and after his transformations- multiply that by a hundred, and you've got Jonathan's condition."

"Could you not continue the experiment on Lupin at the conference, and modify the formula after? You did say you had a considerable time period in which to work in."

She looked shocked. "You think that I would put Remus in that condition?" she said in disbelief. "Besides, you know what the examining boards are like. They'd be watching him for months."

He grimaced. "I remember all too well." He didn't elaborate.

They didn't speak for a while, while Hermione wondered how to put her request to Severus.

Finally, after swallowing the last piece of lettuce, she blurted out, "Will you help me?"

He studied her for a moment, curiously. "Why would you need my help? You have more than enough researchers under you and you certainly have the skill, intelligence and initiative to help yourself."

She looked up at him gratefully. "It's nice to know I'm appreciated." She let out a soft laugh. "My 'team' aren't interested anymore. The lease on our lab is letting up, and it can be renewed, but they sure don't want to waste their time on it anymore. They don't want to see results with a trial-and-error method; they want quick success, recognition. Not low pay and disappointment."

He regarded her, his beetle-black eyes narrowed. "And that's what you want?"

Sighing, she answered, " I've poured my heart and soul, and nearly all my funds into this." Suddenly, she looked into his eyes, "It's never exactly felt right, working at the Institute in the centre of London, and hiding everything from the eyes of curious Muggles. I always imagined, well, being something like you."

Surprised, and making no attempt to hide it, he answered, "Why ever would you want to be like me?"

A smile came on her face and she looked over his shoulder for a minute, thinking. "I remember taking a message from McGonagall in my sixth year to you. You were working in your private lab. I can remember watching you measuring, stirring and labelling before you realised I was there, all in that dark and draughty dungeon room, with just the candlelight for company. And I knew, that's what I wanted."

"Most wizards and witches would consider themselves lucky to be in your position, with the latest equipment and technology at your fingertips, rather than the old methods at Hogwarts."

Quickly, she replied, "Don't get me wrong- I know I'm more than lucky," she looked guilty, "…it's just not the same as…"

"Living the dream?" he answered softly. Brown eyes met black and nothing was said, just an unspoken agreement.

The rest of the meal was spent with polite banter and discussion of how he would suggest assisting her. After finishing the last of the wine, the strawberry cheesecake, which she'd, recommended, and paying the bill (half each, as neither would allow the other to pay for the whole meal), Severus began to say his goodbyes.

She hesitated. "I don't suppose…would you like to come back to my apartment?"

He raised his eyebrows at the young woman, questioning.

"I thought we could have coffee or something…and maybe you could tell me about Hogwarts?" Remembering, she looked quite sad. "It's surprising how much you miss it."

It was his turn to waver, but he pushed it aside, favouring a pleasant conversation with her, rather than returning to his dungeons rooms, which looked depressing and alone in comparison. "Why not?"

Severus followed her up the stairs of the apartment block, still quite amused at the fact that halfway down the street she'd removed her high-heeled shoes, complaining, "I can barely walk in these things. I don't know why I bother."

She slipped a key into the lock and twisted it several times before it clicked in response.

Once they'd entered, she'd quickly pulled her robes off and dropped them on the couch, disappearing into the kitchen. Alone, Severus surveyed her living room.

A small television, as he understood it was called, was placed on a coffee table, alongside a stack of ring binders and various papers.

A red, three-seater couch, an armchair, lamp, bookcase and radio were the only other items in the small room. He was taken aback at how much he felt at home the minute he had stepped in. It would seem only natural to settle back on the couch with a drink and unwind, so relaxing was the atmosphere.

He jumped, however when there was loud bang at the window. A barn owl, quite excitable by first impression, was fluttering around outside. He quickly crossed over and pulled the window open; wincing at the creak it produced. The owl flew over his head, and began to fly around the room, hooting piercingly.

"Is that Ceres?" Hermione called from the kitchen, over the sound of a whistling kettle.

"If you mean your owl, then yes. Shall I take the letter?"

"Please."

A few minutes later, she emerged, carrying a tea tray with the appetizing aroma of hot coffee drifting along with it. She placed it on the table and took the envelope, whilst petting the owl.

She smiled happily. "It's from Harry."

He tried not to show he was vaguely interested, but failed. "How is Potter these days?"

She scanned the letter. "Great, it sounds like. Apparently he and Ginny went out last night. I wonder how Ron will take that."

"You've seen him recently too?"

"Yes, Molly had everyone over at the Burrow for dinner the other week. Broken up with Lavender for the third time…no doubt they're back together already…" 

She read further down. "Told you. Harry suggests we start a bet on how many divorces they have once they're married, which is inevitable."

She laughed after reading his closing paragraph and folded the parchment up again. "I wish I could see them more but we're all so busy these days."

"I suppose the famous Trio will be reunited," he commented. With the slightest movement of her head, it was obvious she missed her friends.

She offered him a cup of coffee. "I don't suppose you want milk," she asked. "I would imagine you to be more of a black coffee drinker."

He smiled wryly. "Never liked the taste of it with additives. Besides, it reduces the caffeine intake."

The conversation soon ran dry, and apart from them occasionally sipping the hot, warming liquid from the mugs, there was absolute quiet.

Feeling uncomfortable, Hermione broke the silence. "Have you ever watched TV before? I mean it's not the sort of thing you'd find in Hogwarts."

"It may come as a shock to you that I have lived elsewhere than Hogwarts in my life." Off her apologetic look, he continued, "But no, I haven't."

She crossed over to the television and switched it on. Severus watched, curious, as an image flickered to life.

"It's a comedy chat show," she explained. "Basically, Muggle celebrities are interviewed, but there's a lot of humour in it. Usual Friday night programming, really."

He nodded and began to take it in. After half an hour had gone by, both were sitting on he floor against the couch, laughing loudly at the ridiculous jokes the host was making, glasses of wine in their hands. 

A knock at the door pulled them out of the moment. Still giggling helplessly, Hermione stood up and went to the door. The smile was suddenly drained from her face.

"Jeremy!"

The man Severus recognised from the day before strode into the room. At the sight of another man, his face looked like thunder.

"He doesn't look like Deana, Hermione! And this," he waved his hand at the situation, "looks very comfy."

"This isn't what it looks like," she pleaded. "We were just talking about work!" 

Even to her, the excuse sounded weak. The scenario that lay in front of them didn't appear at all like 'work.'

Jeremy glared at her. She noticed how thin his lips were and his eyes narrowed dangerously. "When the hell did you decide it was alright to go out with other men?"

"I told you, he's just a friend!"

"You're lying and you know it. Besides, even if he was a friend, you should have made sure I was okay with it first!"

"I don't need your consent!" Hermione yelled back at him.

Jeremy promptly sank down onto the sofa. "He can leave and we're gong to have a little…talk about this," he said. Severus immediately distrusted his hostile tone.

Hermione stared at him, shaking her head. She spoke to Severus, all the fury gone from her, and quiet resignation in her voice. "It would be best if you went now."

She led him to the door and just before closing it, she whispered, "I'll owl you in the morning. Please go home."

"Are you sure?" he began before the door was gently closed, her sad, dark eyes being the last thing he saw of her. What disturbed him most was that she didn't seem tearful, upset or angry…just accepting.

Feeling distinctly unsettled, knowing he shouldn't have left her, Severus set off down the stairs and into the night.

**A/N:** Hey, thirteen reviews, not too shabby for a first chapter. Thanks to the following for their reviews:

Akasha Ravensong, PixieDust590, Crystal, JennyRad, iPnay, KDarkMaiden, Stellar Snape, Rchl and Michelle.

**Mirriam Q Webster**- That's definitely an element I want to integrate – you'll notice Jeremy isn't exactly there for her intelligence soon. Thanks for your review!

**Electryone**- As it's a Hermione/Severus story, it will (I hope) involve their union at some point…but believe me, I have evil plans in store…*smirks wickedly* Thanks for reviewing.

**Dama-de-tinieblas**- Usually, I normally do only have the end in mind, but this time I hope the path I think lies ahead of it will map out like I want it to. Thanks for your review.

**Franflutewitch**- It might well be…but not for a good while yet. They have a rocky road yet, I assure you.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you do, I urge you to press the little button below and tell me your opinion. Much appreciated!


	3. SugarCoated

**3. Sugar-Coated**

Hermione didn't owl him the next morning, or the next. On the third day, Severus, pacing his rooms, and looking distractedly out of the window, decided that if he didn't hear from her by tomorrow, he was definitely going to pay her a visit.

Of course, the minute he sat at his desk to begin some fifth year work so atrocious, he knew it would occupy his time for a good long while, a flutter of long, elegant wings filled his ears and a superior looking Grey Owl landed on his desk. Severus stroked the feathers at the top of his head with one finger.

"No post today, Nikolai?"

The owl hooted in a doleful tone, and cocked his head in the direction of the open window. Severus raised his own head and watched as a familiar barn owl soared through the window and landed next to his own. Nikolai looked disapprovingly at Ceres, as she hopped up and down excitedly awaiting for Severus to take her letter.

He removed the sheaf of parchment from Ceres's outstretched leg and unfolded it. Inwardly, he breathed a sigh of relief as he recognised the handwriting.

_Dear Severus,_

_I'm sorry I didn't owl you as soon as I said I would. I fear I've caused you unnecessary concern. Please don't worry about me. Jeremy and I had a long talk after you went, and he believes me now. I hope you weren't too awkward in that situation- I wish you hadn't been placed in the midst of it._

_Don't judge Jeremy with what you saw. Granted, he seems a little possessive, but that's just because he cares about me._

_I waited a while to send this, because I thought sending an owl immediately would send him off again, and I hate it when he's in one of his 'moods'. I would very much like to meet up with you soon though, to discuss the project further. Perhaps Hogsmeade? At the Three Broomsticks, Friday at four? Please don't reply, just send Ceres back in a few days or so. If you want to come, I'll be there on Friday. If not, I hope I'll see you again._

_Hermione_

He frowned. Something seriously wrong was going on at her end, whether she admitted it or not. And Jeremy? Possessive was just another word for controlling, judging by his behaviour. Hermione was clearly paranoid about owling him, was her 'boyfriend' checking up on any correspondence she received?

Leaving a dish of water and some Owl Treats on the desk, he left the two owls and the letter and made his way to the Great Hall for dinner.

Severus helped himself to the heaped dish of potatoes and various other roasted vegetables and spooned them alongside his chicken on his plate. 

Absentmindedly, spearing a slice of carrot on his fork, he let his gaze linger over the heads of the students below and thought about the coming Friday.

"Knut for your thoughts, Severus?" a voice interrupted his thoughts.

Startled, Severus turned to face the headmaster. "Sadly, they're not worth that much. If they were, I'd have enough Galleons to last me a lifetime."

Dumbledore smiled. "Come now, you obviously have something important on your mind."

Severus nodded. "I won't be at dinner on Friday."

"You're meeting someone?" The Headmaster gently probed, giving off the impression that he always knew more than he let on. Severus regarded him suspiciously, with a raised eyebrow.

"Miss. Granger. We're meeting to discuss my assistance with her lycanthropy work."

Dumbledore inclined his head. "I see. And how is Hermione faring these days? I hear she's been doing some invaluable work over the last few years."

"She's…" Severus trailed off, searching for words.

"Not what you expected?" he asked, hitting the nail on the head as usual.

"In some ways," Severus replied, growing uncomfortable under the Headmaster's searching look.

"I'm sure you'll tell me all about it at the right time," said Dumbledore, before turning to McGonagall on his left and starting up a conversation about Honeydukes's new range, McGonagall plainly looking as though she'd rather be talking about something else than Ever-Sticky Edible Earwigs. Severus felt his own stomach turn over at the mention of these less than desirable sweets and pushed his seat back from the table, ready to tackle the pile of unmarked work in his study.

On Friday afternoon, Severus strode out of the dungeons, tucking his wand into his robes as he made his way through the Hogwarts entrance hall. He was greeted with two identically guilty looks. 

The O' Finnegan twins, Sinead and Torrence, younger cousins of the late Seamus had been planting Dungbombs behind one of the portraits, who looked most disgruntled, and was clearly eyeing the landscape on the opposite wall.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, each of you!" he growled, pointing his wand at the Zonko's products. 

_"Evanesco."_

He'd had quite enough with the twin's Zonko-sponsored pranks, the most recent being their escapade with nose-biting teacups at the teachers' table, during breakfast.

"Lucky for you, I haven't got the time to be devising a more suitable punishment, but rest assured, If I catch, or even hear of you carrying out these idiotic jokes again, you won't sleep easily for a week!"

Still wearing a snarl, he stormed out of the doors leading from the castle, leaving two relieved twins in his wake.

Griping to himself, as he hurried across the grounds, Severus realised that it wouldn't do to meet Hermione in that state of mind, and abruptly tried to relax.

Hermione smiled at Rosmerta, as the barmaid came over to her table.

"Hermione!" she exclaimed. "I haven't seen you for an age!"

"Well, I haven't really had the chance to come back to Hogsmeade in a long time," she replied. "It's nice to come back to this old place, though. You look great, by the way." Hermione had always regarded Rosmerta as a bit of a flirt and rather an extrovert, but she was always nice enough, especially in her school days.

"As do you," answered the red-cheeked woman. "I assume you're meeting someone here?"

Hermione nodded.

"Would it be Harry Potter, by any chance?"

"Not at the moment, unless I'm lucky. I'm meeting Severus, Professor Snape."

Rosmerta stared at her for a few moments. "Professor Snape?" she answered. 

Something seemed to dawn on her. "Oh!" She said, her eyes wide.

Hermione laughed, shaking her head. "It's to do with something I'm working on."

To herself, she quietly added, _I can't deal with another wrong impression right now._

"Good afternoon, Hermione." Both Hermione and Rosmerta looked up at Severus.

"Afternoon, Professor," said the barmaid, grinning at her misconception. "What can I get the two of you?"

"A Butterbeer would be great, Rosmerta," said Hermione, in anticipation. "It's been a while since I've had a decent one of those."

"And you Professor?" asked Rosmerta.

"Same," he answered shortly, seating himself at one of the stools. He'd never had much time for the flirtatious woman who would grin cheekily at him at every opportunity.

Rosmerta clacked away on her high-heels and returned with two foaming glasses.

"Enjoy!" she said, brightly, and left the table to see to the bar.

Hermione suddenly felt very awkward, realising that the last time she'd seen him, was that horrible situation last week.

Her eyes were on the table until he spoke to her.

"I got your letter," he said.

She raised an eyebrow. "I gathered that. You being here and all."

"You know what I mean," he said, ignoring her last comment.

She lowered her eyes. "Everything's fine now, Jeremy…he'd just had a bad day."

"I'm just wondering," he answered. "…If Jeremy has many 'bad days'?" 

Her gaze was downcast. "Can we please talk about something else?"

Still concerned, but not pursuing the issue, Severus took a sip of the Butterbeer and felt it's warmth slip down his throat easily.

"I've been thinking about the project," he told her. "I can contribute some of my spare time towards it, but not till after Christmas, I'm afraid."

Hermione's face dropped a little but she still looked grateful. "I need to get quite a few things sorted anyway, before I start it anew, anyway."

He nodded. "I trust we're not ending all lines of communication between then, though?"

"I hope not."

After they finished the Butterbeers and Rosmerta had collected their empty glasses, he asked her if she wanted to get something to eat while they were there.

Shaking her head, Hermione answered. "I'm afraid I can't. I'm meeting Jeremy at eight for dinner."

At his troubled look, she added hastily, "But I wouldn't mind taking a walk around the village and having a look around for a while." 

He agreed, and after they paid for the drinks, they left the pub and strolled into the late autumnal sunlight, which was slowly descending into the distance, bringing darkness to cast a shadow upon them.

When it grew close to six o' clock, at Hermione's insistence, they went into Honeydukes. Severus watched almost fearfully, as the Gryffindor filled her arms with as much as she could possibly carry and then enlisted him to help.

"How many Chocolate Frogs and Fizzing Whizzbees is it possible for you to eat, I wonder?" he said, after tipping most of her choices onto the counter.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she answered, while passing a handful of pink Sugar Quills to the amused shopkeeper. "Besides, Severus, it isn't polite to enquire about a woman's eating habits."

At his stare, she laughed. "Don't be ridiculous. It isn't all for me. I'm sending some to Harry, Ron and the Weasley's and I have a few nieces and nephews who like this stuff."

Once she'd paid for all of the sweets, she pulled out a plastic bag from her handbag and her wand.

_"Engorgio."_ The bag grew to about five times its original size. Hermione packed all her purchases inside of it and pointed her wand once more.

_"Reducio."_ The bag shrunk, and with it, Severus supposed, it's weight as Hermione picked it up easily and strolled out of the shop.

"Of course," she said. "I couldn't leave you out." Fishing inside the bag, she drew out a miniscule marzipan cauldron, which bubbled with a sickly, sugary pink liquid. Grinning, she handed it to him. "It might sweeten you up a bit."

Severus raised an eyebrow, no sure at how she expected him to take it. Was he actually supposed to eat it?

"You could always give it to one of your students," she added, slyly, with a twinkle in her eye, smiling wickedly at his grimace. "If the rare occasion of you being in a good mood came up." 

Hermione looked at her watch. "I'd better be going," she said regretfully.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Dumbledore would enjoy seeing you at the school, you know."

Sighing, she nodded. "I'm positive. I can't cancel on Jeremy, especially tonight. He's still not…okay with me about last week."

"You did nothing wrong," he reminded her.

"Tell that to him." Her sad expression was as suddenly wiped from her face as it had appeared. She smiled. "I'll see you soon, I expect. Tell Dumbledore I'll pay a visit when I can."

As she turned, Severus put one hand upon her shoulder. Swivelling round, she looked at him questioningly.

"Promise me you'll tell me if something happens?"

"If what happens?" she answered, trying to knock aside his concern with a too-quick laugh.

"Hermione," he implored, firmly.

Her eyes filled with seriousness as she faced him. "I will," she whispered, before taking a few steps backwards, still looking at him and Apparating into the night.

Before going to bed that night, after a hugely dissatisfying marking session, curiosity got the better of Severus. He looked at the tiny cauldron in trepidation. Closing his eyes, and wrinkling up his nose in distaste, he bit into it.

And choked. The too-sweet aroma filled his nose and the fizzing and popping liquid slid down his throat. He screwed up his face as if he'd just bitten into a sour lemon, and coughed as pink bubbles streamed from his open mouth.

Once he'd recovered, he noticed the mirror was laughing at him. "Oh, shut up," he growled before slipping under the covers and pulling the curtains around his four-poster. But once he was out of the mirrors sight, he smirked.

"Just you wait, Miss. Granger," he said to himself before succumbing to sleep.

"Just you wait." 

**A/N:** Thank you so much to the following for reviewing my last chapter:

**CrazySwimmer27, Mirriam Q Webster, Cay, Franflutewitch, Caitlin 19, KDarkMaiden, JennyRad, M, Alexial, Risi, Akasha Ravensong, AddisonRae, MysticalFairy-05 and Anarane Anwamane.**

**Rosmerta- Ah well, could you resist putting the words 'Severus Snape' and 'Strawberry Cheesecake' in the same sentence? Thanks for your review!**

You'll notice I've not really filled the details in about what happened to Hermione after Severus left and why she's with Jeremy. Don't worry. It'll be filled in soon at the right time…

Please review, if you enjoy this chapter!


	4. Strike

**4.Strike**

On December 1st, three weeks after she'd last seen Severus in Hogsmeade, Hermione stepped out of the taxi that had just stopped outside her apartment block. Handing a ten-pound note to the driver who gave an appreciative grunt in reply, she reached in to give her cousin a hug.

"I'll probably see you on Boxing Day," she said.

Jennifer looked disappointed. "You mean you're not coming to Christmas dinner up at our house?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'm spending Christmas Eve with Jeremy and then I'm going to the Bu-…to my friends house for Christmas Day."

Jennifer sighed, but then grinned. "I'll miss you, but…I heard that Mum might be inviting her friend from work along…and well, she has a son my age…"

Hermione smirked. "I'm sure you won't miss me then. I'll call you before Boxing Day, anyway." She closed the taxi door and waved as the vehicle sped off down the busy street.

Hoisting her bag onto her shoulder and swapping some of her heavy shopping bags to the other hand to shift the weight, she walked through the entrance doors to the stairwell. The doors must have been left open for a while, she noted, since lots of leaves and the odd crisp packet had blown in. Hurrying up the stairs, and pulling her coat closer around her to get out of the cold winter chill outside, Hermione decided to relax the minute she walked into the flat. She'd have a hot bath, put on her dressing gown and slip into her slippers and then make herself the most fattening meal possible, obviously followed with some of the leftovers from her Honeydukes shopping spree. Then maybe, she'd read a little and hopefully, fall asleep in the dim light from her lamp. She smiled in anticipation. It had been a while since she'd had this opportunity. Jeremy was away at the Ministry for the week, so she might as well make the most of it. She frowned at herself inwardly. If the old Hermione Granger could see her now…

She shook it off. It was all for the treatment she told herself. Once she'd fixed it, hopefully with Severus's help, and got it on it's feet with the Ministry, she'd be free of him.

Thinking of Severus, she wondered. Would it be too late to owl him tonight and ask if he was free tomorrow? Or even, she thought; pay a visit to the school?

She remembered the letter he'd sent after she'd last seen him-

_Miss Granger,_ (She looked at the letter a little amused at his formality.)

The item of confectionary you gave me was most…amusing. I suppose you knew I would give in to sampling it. Curiosity did not kill the cat- it just gave it slightly tinged pink teeth, strawberry fragranced breath and acrid toothache for three days.

_Please do not forget whom you are dealing with. I'm not a Potions Master for nothing._

_Severus Snape_

Laughing, but feeling quite guilty for her brief responses to his owls, her paces quickened even more. When she arrived at the door, she dug in her bag for her keys and slotted the small silver one into the keyhole. As usual it took a bit of twiddling, but it clicked and swung open eventually.

Flinging her long coat and bag onto the sofa, she went into her small bedroom. Ceres was perched on the windowsill, and hooted merrily at her appearance.

Hermione smiled fondly at the barn owl, which was always pleased to see her.

"I have a letter for you to take to the Weasley's," she said. "And if you just hang on for a few minutes, I have one for you to take to Professor Snape."

Ceres looked at her reproachfully, throwing a significant glance at the windy weather outside.

"I wouldn't send you out if it wasn't important," Hermione told her, petting the owl on the head, "But if you go to the Weasley's last, they'll let you rest there for the night before sending you back. And if Ginny's there, you know what a fuss she always makes of you."

The owl looked slightly appeased and awaited for Hermione to give her the letters.

Hermione walked over to her desk and ripped off a slip of parchment from the long roll she always kept there and reached for a quill. Quickly, she scribbled a note to Severus.

_Severus,_

I'm free all day tomorrow; Jeremy is away at the moment. I rather hoped that I could visit the castle and see everybody again. I don't know if you'll be free, but if possible, could you tell Professor Dumbledore or McGonagall that I'm going to drop in about eleven o'clock tomorrow morning? I hope to see you there,

_Hermione._

Just before she rolled it up, she heard a clicking noise from the living room.

"Damn," she said to herself, dropping the parchment on her desk. The lock on her door had become notorious lately for not staying closed, and the wind drifting through up the draughty stairwell would blow the door open.

Just as she was making her way to shut it again, wondering what she could wedge it with, she bumped into somebody in the entrance to her room.

"Jeremy!" she exclaimed.

Jeremy looked at her, his brown hair unusually roughly combed, his eyes narrowed. "You sound surprised."

"I j-just wasn't expecting you back for a few days, that's all."

"Hmmm," he replied, before striding past her into the tiny room. "What have you been up to, Hermione?"

Just as she wished he wouldn't notice it, his icy blue eyes fell upon the letter. As he began to pick it up, she darted over to it and tried to pull his arm back. He shook her off easily. She backed into the wall with the force of his push and cast her eyes down at the ground, waiting for the verdict.

She heard the crumpling of paper, and chanced it to look up. He was staring back at her.

"So," he said maliciously. "So…"

She would have dearly loved to say, "So what?" but kept silent instead.

He didn't yell, he just spoke in that low voice, the one he kept specially to creep up her spine and the back of her neck eerily. 

"I assumed you listened when I told you not to see him again, especially without my permission. Apparently…" He ran his long fingers along the edge of the desk, "You didn't listen."

Hermione shivered involuntarily. Her whole being shouted from inside to tell her to get out of the situation, to scream at him, to refuse to stand him any longer. But still, she held back, hating herself for it.  

Jeremy suddenly looked directly at her. "Maybe this time…I'll have to make a deeper impression." He took slow, calculated steps towards her until they were standing almost nose-to-nose, with a smirk on his face. Gently, he ran one finger down the length of her face, as if willing her, daring her to relax. Hermione wondered whether it would be something other than his usual treatment tonight.

Just as she began to prepare herself, Jeremy swung his fist back and before she knew what had happened, she heard herself give a sharp cry, felt a dull, painful thud collide with her face and brought her hand up to her face. He had punched her in the tender area just underneath her right eye.

"I have a feeling you won't want to go out and show your face to anyone after that shows up."

Somehow she couldn't concentrate on the pain, just the leering grin of pure pleasure etched onto his face. Frozen, she watched as Jeremy pulled back his fist again. Suddenly, she heard words echoing in her head.

_"…You did nothing wrong…Promise me you'll tell me if something happens…"_

Without a thought in her head, Hermione reached into her pocket, drew out her wand and quickly backed away, pointing it at his sneering face.

_"Stupefy!"_

The second the spell hit Jeremy, he fell and smacked onto the floor below. Hermione stared in shock. She'd hurt him with her own wand. One hand rose to her gaping mouth.

"Oh Gods…" she whispered, backing away from Jeremy's alive, but deadly still body.

Not stopping to take anything with her, Hermione ran through the open apartment door and dashed down the steps into the dark and the cold outside.

Looking around hurriedly, only one person in mind, she found that no one else was in the vicinity of the quiet street. With a 'pop' she disappeared. A second later, she materialised in Hogsmeade.

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Kind of awesome for me really…52 reviews for only 3 chapters. Sorry it took me a little longer for this chapter- there were circumstances, such as my computer deciding to turn itself off randomly and losing the floppy I keep this on. Thankfully I found it this morning. So thanks to-

**JennyRad, Anarane Anwamane, Tracey Claybon, Miriam Q Webster, HarryPotterFreak1234, Akasha Ravensong, Mickat, Xela Lupe, Crookshanks Girl, AddisonRae, Rosmerta, mysticalfairy-05, caitlin19, Casiana Joy, KDarkMaiden, RebelRikki, Atiannala, Risi, Barrie.**

**CrazySwimmer27-Only ones that are sweet on the inside. *Grins* Thanks!**

**Kngtzgrl- Hmm…just read the next chapter…believe me, he has it coming. Thank you!**

**Winter Solstice- Thanks a lot for your review- they're always very special.**

**Morgans, Andrew- Thanks. Don't worry, I have no intention of 'stupid-fying' Hermione. More details about why she's in the situation soon.**

**Evanescence- Sorry it took me a little longer for this chapter to make it's way onto here, I got really busy at the most inconvenient times and my computer decided to fuzzle when I was writing. Thanks!**


	5. Promises and Punishment

**5. Promises and Punishment**

At roughly ten thirty, Severus convinced himself to tear away from the work in his private lab, and head to his rooms.

When he pushed open the door, he sighed. It had started to become a habit for him now, especially in the evenings. It was just that, looking around at his 'home', there seemed to be nothing there for him. Back in the days of the Second War, it had been a refuge, somewhere for him to think and act freely without, most of the time, looking over his shoulder. Now, when he sat, drinking, reading or working, he could feel the room's loneliness impressed upon him and it was becoming routine for him to find some excuse to avoid it until he finally had to rest and start another day.

Feeling restless once again and unwilling to stay there, he dropped the book he had been carrying on his desk, took a moment to glance at the last, happily received but brief, letter Hermione had sent him and swept from the room.

Now, the cold winter night air was seeping into the draughty castle and Severus though he would never admitted to needing warmth, pulled the his raven coloured robes tighter around his body. He paused at one of the tall windows on the second floor of the castle. The faint mistiness of frost had already woven its path upon the thin panes of glass.

Severus watched the Dark Forest in the distance. As he observed, a gust of wind swept the treetops and slowly raindrops began to fall upon the leaves. At first it was the gentle drops that were moved by the gales, but soaked you most effectively but soon a heavy sheet of water was pelting the ground from the heavens. For once, he was glad he was inside the castle rather than outside. Hogwarts may well be draughty, he thought, but it always offered protection from the outside, in more ways than one.

As he peered for a last time out of the window, before striding off in a menacing fashion to hopefully terrify any students out of bed, he noticed a small figure making its way through the school gates. He was quite surprised, that whoever it was, wasn't running, or at least walking more quickly to get out of the ghastly weather.

In pure curiosity, and to perhaps gain the chance of a smirk at the rain-sodden figure that was bound to pass through the doors any minute, he walked down the corridor and descended the flight of stairs leading to the entrance hall, passing the Ravenclaw portrait hole as he went.

When a few minutes had passed, with no one entering the castle, Severus impatiently pulled open one of the doors. The person who he'd seen was not much further than they'd been the first time he'd seen them. When he looked closer, his eyes widened.

Hermione could feel the rain dripping down her face and through her drenched hair, but only vaguely. The thin sweater and jeans she was wearing were soaked, but she didn't know whether that was the reason she was feeling so numb or not. Reaching up to pull some wet hair out of her face, she froze.

_Hermione._ Severus only thought for a moment before taking quick steps out of the door and dashing down the puddle-strewn path to reach her. When he got to her, she stopped completely and looked straight at him. What he'd thought to be tears was just rain racing down her face from the roots of her hair, which was still draped over her face like a curtain.

"Hi," was all she said. Severus stared at her.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing out here?" 

Realising there was no point in expecting her to explain in the rain, he quickly pulled her up the path and through the doors, which gave a bang as they closed, to rival the thunder that had just started up outside

In silence, he guided her down the steps that led to the dungeons and into his rooms, one hand constantly on her back; the expression on her face made him rather think that she would stop completely if he hadn't.

When they reached his rooms, he made her sit down. She was still, hands clenched tightly in her lap, unresponsive.

"Hermione," he spoke her name quietly. She appeared to hear him, but did not rouse her head, which was still shrouded by her dark hair.

"Why are you here?"

Then she looked up at him. "You made me promise to tell you." Slowly, she moved aside her chestnut hair.

He let out an odd cross between a cry of indignation and a hollow sigh when he saw the telltale purple shadow developing around her eye.

"He hit you."

She nodded. There was no need to say who 'he' was. Gently, he put one hand to her face where the silhouette marking lingered. She winced slightly but didn't move away.

"You ran away?"

"I Stunned him," Was that a glint of guilt he could see in her eyes? "I just ran…Apparated here, to Hogsmeade." She let out a small sob, and then stifled it with her hand.

"Here," he said handing her a box of tissues. "Look, you might as well use the bathroom and get your clothes dry while you're in there," he continued, somewhat gruffly. She nodded, silently and he led her over to his bathroom.

"There's towels and wash cloths in that cupboard," he told her, pointing. He showed her a small hamper next to the voluminous marble tiled bath. "If you put your clothes in there, a house elf will return them for you to wear when you are finished in the bathroom."

"Thank you," she said softly, before closing the door behind him. Slowly, Hermione stripped off the sopping clothes that had become somewhat stuck to her and dropped them into the hamper. She turned on one of the taps and hot water came gushing out. When it was full, she stepped in, deciding not to add any scent or bubbles to the water as she would have done usually, just preferring to sink into it's warm depths.

Tentatively, she brought one hand up to the bruise on her face. A dull ache had begun there, making her grimace when she touched it. She thought she'd be used to it now, but the fact that he'd struck her in the face was different. A yellowing bruise on her leg, or staining, but temporary, red mark on her upper arm were easily disguised and could be forgotten about. But even if she covered herself up with make-up, or a glamour spell, she doubted it would take away the feeling of sheer bareness she would feel.

Trying to put it out of her mind, at least for a while, she sank back and exhaled, closing her eyes.

Severus paced back and forward. Hermione had been in the bathroom for an hour. He knew she needed time to calm down, to be by herself, but he still felt concerned. Was it wise to leave her alone there? Suddenly stricken, he knocked on the door cautiously.

"Hermione?"

He heard a sniff from inside and then the door swung open. Hermione was dressed in her, now dry, previous outfit with a black coat as an addition. She looked unnervingly calm, and if there had been no purple mark still adorning her face, he would have thought nothing had happened to her.

"I hope you don't mind," she said. "I Transfigured one of your towels into a coat. I'll change it back later."

"Why do you need a coat?" he asked, frowning. "Surely, you're not-" he broke off as she avoided his gaze. "You're not going back!"

"I have to," she said trying to push past him. He easily blocked her.

"You can't possibly have a reason for going back there, at least, not tonight."

"I need to get my things and I have to get Crookshanks. Besides, I'll need to get my money so I can pay for a room in Hogsmeade tonight."

"Don't be ridiculous," he replied, but his voice wasn't sharp. "You can stay here tonight and everything else can wait till morning."

She opened her mouth to answer in protest, but then sneezed, quickly reaching for a tissue from the box on his desk.

He raised an eyebrow. "You're obviously not at your best either. Not after wandering all the way through Hogsmeade in that weather."

She stared back at him, resolutely. Severus could see that she was determined to go. He sighed through his teeth.

"Fine," he said, submissively. "But I'm coming with you."

When they Apparated at Hermione's apartment building, it was past midnight. They were wordless as he followed her up the stairs. When they came close to her door, he went in front of her, remembering what she had said about Stupefying him and swung the door open.

He looked all around the apartment, and went into the various rooms she had.

"He isn't here now," he said quietly. "Get what you wanted, and let's go."

Hermione nodded and went into her bedroom.

A few minutes later, she emerged, carrying a tiny suitcase, no bigger than her usual handbag, in one hand, and an owl cage. Crookshanks was perched on her shoulder, looking rather disgruntled at being woken. Putting the cage down for a minute, she bent to get the files and papers from the coffee table in living room. Severus picked up the owl cage to make it easier for her. She gave a slight smile of thanks. Severus realised his mistake in leaving the door unwatched when a cold voice cut across them.

"Back so soon, 'Mione?" Severus's lip curled at the nickname. "And you brought your…'friend'."

"Believe me, I'm not staying," said Hermione, willing her voice to be strong, but it sounded weak even to her.

Jeremy laughed. "That's what you said before, remember? Then you realised that your project was going to go to hell without my funding backing you up, and you weren't so eager to drop me, were you? However…the tables turned a bit didn't they?"

He smirked at Severus. "You can have her when I'm done with her, of course, but be sure that even if she goes with you tonight, she'll wake up in the morning and come crawling back to me, exactly like the-"

But they never got to hear exactly what Jeremy thought Hermione was. Severus got there first. There was a clatter as the owl cage fell to the floor, a sickening thud and a cracking noise, and the next thing Hermione knew, Jeremy was lying on the floor, clearly unconscious with a trail of blood visible from his nose, which was now obviously badly broken.

Severus was standing over him, with the same blood on the knuckles of his right hand. He was holding his injured hand to him, with a vicious look on his face.

The two conscious people in the room simply looked at each other for a moment.

Severus interrupted the quiet. "Get your things and we can go." He strode out of the door. He was shaking slightly, shocked at the outburst of fury that had flown from his right hand into Jeremy's face but also with a sense of grim satisfaction.

Hermione, left alone, looked at Jeremy's still body for the second time that night. Hastening to leave the apartment, she picked up all of her things and followed Severus.

When they returned to Hogwarts, Severus didn't seem as anxious to enquire about what had possessed Hermione to stay with Jeremy for so long. She was taken aback, given what the bastard had said about her, in his presence. He was dourly quiet and left her sitting in his rooms while he disappeared for a while.

When he returned, Hermione was curled up in a chair in a foetal position, with her arms wrapped around her knees. 

Studying her for a moment, still silent, his face unyielding, he crossed to the chest that was placed at the end of his bed, and returned to his living room with a thick, green blanket. He draped it over her and then sunk in the opposite chair himself to think.

Unable to sleep, he rose, and with one look at Hermione on his way out, he left his rooms and the dungeons behind and walked the way, soundlessly, to the Headmaster's office. 

**A/N:** I had one of those 'must write fanfiction or all will be lost buzzes' this afternoon, and this is the result of it. I've been able to read some reviews from the chapter I posted this morning, but not all of them. So if I miss you here, I'll mention you next chapter. Please review if you enjoy this instalment!

**KDarkMaiden, CrazySwimmer27, RunningPadfooot, Anarane Anwamane.**

**HarryPotterFreak1234****- Severus is a bit of a different person here. I think he's a bit confused about where his feelings lie at the moment. About treating Hermione differently, he has a different attitude towards her for several reasons- she's an adult now, she's well respected in the 'potions' world, they're on the same wavelength (notice him agreeing with her about the lycanthropy treatment) and he's concerned about her relationship with Jeremy-he's been down the road of self-destruction before-he doesn't want to see anyone else beaten down that way. You'll notice now that what's he's done to Jeremy affects him too. Oh, and I think you'll get what you were looking for in this chapter. Thank you for your review!**

**Evanescence-**** Thank you for your lovely long review! The reason for Hermione staying with him is given in this chapter…briefly. I will delve further into this.**

Casiana Joy- Is this soon enough..? Thanks for the review!


	6. Restless

**6. Restless**

After muttering the name of the Headmaster's latest favoured confectionary item, Severus strode heavily up the winding stone staircase that led up to Dumbledore's office. The room was empty and the only sounds that filled it were the snores and sleepy mutterings of the many portraits on the walls.

"Interesting time to call," remarked a voice. Severus whirled. Phineas Nigellus was smirking at him from the left of Dumbledore's desk. He scowled at the portrait but said nothing. 

"What brings you here at…" He peered over at the handsome clock ticking merrily on Dumbledore's desk "…Three thirty in the morning?"

"I don't recall it being your business," replied Severus shortly.

A thin, spindly sort of witch, who had just awoken to the right of Phineas, tittered irritatingly. "Touchy, isn't he?"

Phineas nodded. "You should have seen him a few years ago; he was always in and out, on about Dark Marks and Dark Lords and the like. It's a wonder Dumbledore got any sleep at all."

"Severus?"

Dumbledore had just entered the room from one of the other doors. Severus ignored the fact that the Headmaster was clothed in violently purple night robes and a pointed sleeping hat to match.

"I need to speak with you."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "Is something wrong, Severus?"

Severus nodded. "Perhaps I should come back at a more reasonable hour."

"Why not tell me now since I am up? And, if you don't mind me saying, you don't look like you're fit frame of mind for sleep." The elder wizard smiled kindly at him and pulled up a chair for Severus, before taking a seat himself.

"Now, what brings you here?"

Severus decided he might as well get right to the point. "Miss. Granger is in my rooms."

If Dumbledore was surprised, his eyes didn't betray him. "And how did that come about?" 

"She came earlier this evening…wearing a bruise. Of course, I realised that it was the work of her boyfriend. I told her it was unwise to return to her flat, although she had Stunned him, but she wouldn't listen and insisted on returning to fetch her cat and her other belongings. Naturally, I accompanied her." He paused, and Dumbledore, who was listening intently, nodded for him to continue.

"We had a nasty surprise when he turned up again. I imagined leaving and taking Herm- Miss. Granger with me, away from him." Severus sighed heavily. "He began to insult Miss. Granger…and before I knew it…my fist was in his face and he was knocked onto the floor, unconscious. We came back here and now she is asleep."

Dumbledore watched him carefully. "So you have not talked to her about it?"

"No," he answered shortly. "But I imagine that conversation will come about in the morning, once she wakes."

"I apologise Severus, but what exactly is troubling you?"

Severus was staring intently at the marks on his hand, left over from the injury he had been dealt from his punch. "I shouldn't have lost control like that. I should have just walked away." He suddenly looked up at the Headmaster. "I don't know why I let what he was saying effect me like that."

Dumbledore stood and crossed over to the window, gazing out at the Hogwarts grounds for a while. Severus watched him, irritated and impatient.

Finally, the Headmaster turned.

"Severus…as much as I know you hate to hear it, at times you do seem to have the heart of a Gryffindor. Even during your school years, especially in the first year, you displayed very defensive tendencies towards anyone who was treated unfairly. I'm sure you remember an incident with the mother of Miss. Fawcett in Ravenclaw?" The Slytherin grunted affirmatively. 

The elder wizard sighed. "Sadly, for a while that personality was extinguished, but it returned when you sought me out and became allied with the Order. I think, that maybe you were simply acting naturally, and not necessarily unjustly given the circumstances."

A ghost of a smile flitted across his lips. "But perhaps…you care for her?"

Severus stared. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm not doing any such thing," he continued, even a little indignantly.

"It was just a suggestion," Dumbledore seemed to be laughing at him, before his face became serious. "But it really isn't the pressing matter, Severus. "What perplexes me is that Miss. Granger would allow herself to get into, and stay, in such a situation." He watched Severus, frowning a little. "But that's something I expect you to find out soon enough, yes?"

"I hope to in the morning."

The Headmaster nodded and laced his long fingers together, watching Severus thoughtfully.

"It's perfectly fine to leave Miss. Granger in peace tonight, but I suggest you give her the other free room in the dungeons tomorrow. I expect she will be staying for a while."

"Goodnight Headmaster," replied Severus and turned to the door.

"Oh, and Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Tell her I insist she stays."

When Hermione awoke the next morning in the chair, she groaned. Her neck was stiff and her back seemed to be stuck in the position she'd slept on it. 

She soon forgot about the pain when she caught a glimpse of herself in the tall mirror opposite. Her eye had become a worse shade of purple, making her look like someone who had definitely come off worse in a bar room brawl. She winced, but stood up to examine it more closely, throwing off the green blanket as she did so.

Hermione bent to look at the obvious Slytherin-orientated covering and smiled at his attempt to give her some warmth during the night.

Thinking of Severus, she crossed to the door that led to his bedroom and opened the door quietly.

He wasn't in his bed, but sprawled on the sofa, his raven hair falling in unkempt waves across his pale face, which had vague hint of stubble. Forgetting caution, she slowly took steps across to the sofa and looked down onto him.

It was strange, she thought, to see him like this, so unguarded, so defenceless. What surprised her most was the look of absolute peace in his settled, calm features. She had barely ever seen him in such a way, so relaxed, not looking over his shoulder. Ceasing thought, she stretched out a hand tentatively and rested it on his brow. He did not rouse and his breaths were as deep and serene as before. Gently, she ran her fingers trough his hair. It was extraordinary to her that a man who had suffered so much, and still seemed to torture himself in silence, could be so tranquil in sleep, instead of rolling in unease, or being in the throes of restlessness.

It startled her, when he turned onto his side, evidently on the voyage out of slumber. Quickly, she left him, and with a backward glance, went to use the shower.

**A/N: **Yes, a little short I know, but I put in all I needed. I had a bit of writer's block with this one- I wasn't sure what note to strike with Dumbledore. I hope I'll be quicker next time! Hopefully you'll enjoy this one and you'll review again! Thanks to the following reviewers:

**Evanescence, Zagzagael, someone28, mysticalfairy-05, KDarkMaiden, Atiannala, BIW, evil purple cliffie bunny, Casiana Joy, RebelRikki, Akasha Ravensong, RunningPadfoot, Deb, Stellar Snape, WinterSolstice1, Anarane Anwamane, kurtfan5678, caitlin19, MoonRunner2003, Kes**

**CrazySwimmer27-** You may well see more of him, but we'll have to see how it goes. Thanks for your review!

**Talio-** Lol, Thank you for the "it has a plot' comment- I'm glad to know it shows. *Grins *

**HarryPotterFreak1234**- No problem- I'm glad to answer questions. Thanks for your review!

**Mickat-** Good things come to those who wait…no, seriously, I will be telling soon, although I gave the basic idea of it last chapter. Thank you!

**Angel-** *Big grin * Thanks!


End file.
